


Happy Birthday To Me

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: A birthday nightshift goes better than expected for Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 17: Public Sex
> 
> Unbetaed

It's shitty enough having to work on your birthday, never mind having to work night shift, never _never_ mind being stuck in the office doing paperwork because your partner's off and the DMLE regulations don't let aurors out on patrol on their own – even if they did save the world at seventeen. That he’d left his boyfriends tucked up in bed was just the icing on the cake.

Harry _gemino_ -ed the file in front of him and tossed a copy in the out tray, it vanished with a whoosh. Grabbing the next one to repeat the exact same process, he knocked over his lukewarm cup of coffee; the brown liquid pooled over the cardboard file of arrest records. He sighed and siphoned the coffee out of the papers with a quick wave of his wand. Looking at the two files he had no idea which one he'd already copied, so just made another copy of each of them and dumped them both in the out tray for Archives to deal with. 

“Alright?”

Harry jumped at the intrusion, and if he hadn't already emptied his coffee mug the contents would've ended up over the whole desk. “Alright Peters?” he replied. Peters manned the overnight non-emergency floo, taking reports of things – mostly cats, sometimes foxes – that went bump in the night.

“You the only one here?”

Harry looked around the empty room, not even a plant pot rustled. “Seems so.”

“Ah. Had a report of some kind of disturbance at Joanof Park. A concerned crup walker heard some ‘distressing’ noises. I’ll get Smith and Turpin to go when they get back.”

“Nah,” Harry said, grabbing his robe from the back of his chair, “don’t bother them, I’ll go.”

“You can’t,” Peters pointed out, plainly, “Weasley’s off, innit he?”

“I won’t tell, if you don’t. Besides what’s the worst that could happen?”

⁂

Despite its family friendly demeanour during the day, Joanof Park was decidedly less salubrious at night. Harry had done two wide loops of the park, and was considering whether he could justify a third before going back to the office when he heard it: a grunt. No, not a grunt, a moan. It was very much a moan, a moan of pleasure at that. He cast a silent _Homenum Revelio_ and watched the wave of magic outline two shapes in the trees between him and the duck pond. One figure on their feet leaning against a tree, the other on their knees and leaving little to the imagination. 

There was nobody else around, and Harry was just about to leave them to it – he might be an auror, but they weren’t causing anyone any harm, and besides, Harry wasn’t a stranger to the joys of nature himself – when the moan came again, it was followed swiftly by one word, clear as a bell:

“Draco.”

It could be another Draco, he thought to himself as he stepped over the little fence at the edge of the path and headed into the brush. Maybe he misheard, it could have been Marco, or Plato – philosophers can enjoy a blowjob as much as the next fellow – he argued with himself, ducking under a branch. Hell, it could even be-

It wasn’t. 

Draco Malfoy was decidedly not tucked up in bed; instead he sat on his haunches in the dusty grass below a birch tree, being resoundly fucked in the mouth. He pulled off the cock slowly, “Took you long enough,” he said, his voice croaky.

“Being doing the work of two people, seeing as how my partner didn’t show up for work, haven’t I?”

“Sorry mate,” Ron said, grinning the grin of someone who was very much not sorry. “Something came up.”

“I’ll say,” Harry agreed, nodding at his cock, the tip of which was resting patiently on Draco’s bottom lip. “You might as well finish it,” he said to Draco. 

Draco wasted no time sinking back down to the ginger curls. Ron thrust a couple more times before he pulled out, “Wait, wait, wait. It’s Harry’s... Happy Birthday, Har.” Draco licked delicately around the head of his cock. “I said wait,” Ron warned. “Birthday Boy goes first.”

Harry flashed Ron a smile, “Thanks,” he said as he knelt down next to Draco, “but Birthday Boy wants to see this throat get absolutely fucked first. Can you do that for me, Draco?”

Draco nodded and Harry leaned forward to kiss him, wet and filthy, his hand twisting in the long blond strands on top of his head. When their lips separated Draco chased after them, until he was held back by the hand in his hair. “Open,” Harry instructed,

Draco obliged, wrapping his lips around his teeth and sticking out his tongue without even being asked. Ron fed his cock in, gasping at the whirl of Draco’s tongue lavving his cock. “Swallow.” Harry instructed once more, allowing Ron to slide in balls deep. “So good,” he praised as Draco closed his eyes.

He turned to Ron, “Go hard.”

Ron obeyed, snapping his hips forwards to meet Draco’s mouth, his head still held still by Harry’s tight grasp in his hair. 

“‘m close,” Ron panted.

“He’s gonna come in your mouth, Draco, and you’re going to swallow all that you can.” Draco opened his eyes and slowly blinked once at Harry. “Here he comes.”

Ron gave a couple more erratic thrusts then stilled, Harry watched as Draco’s throat bobbed swallowing. Ron pulled out slowly and collapsed at the base of the tree, out of breath.

Harry loosened his grip of Draco’s hair and enveloped him in a hug.

“All good, Malfoy?” Ron asked, between gasps.

Draco nodded, “Perfect,” he rasped. Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead and then helped him to his feet. 

Taking his hand, the two of them stepped up to Ron. Harry unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, “Happy Birthday to me.”


End file.
